(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wash ball structure, especially to an improved wash ball structure that receives high molecular active solid detergent. The wash ball comprises two semi-spherical case halves that are joined by means of screw threads so that the solid detergent in the wash ball can be replenished when it is used up. The wash ball structure according to the invention can provide convenience in assemblage and the advantage of environment protection.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
People usually wash clothes by using powdered detergent, concentrated liquid detergent, and gel detergent. To achieve the object of cleaning clothes thoroughly, they often pour a large quantity of detergent into a washing machine so that the machine can automatically clean clothes. Then the washing machine drains waste water to outdoor ditches. Home used wastewater generally contains chemicals like fluorescer, phosphorus and so on. A large amount of wastewater flowing into rivers and ocean has tremendously polluted our ecological environment. In view of the fact, the applicant of this invention has worked out new ball type high molecular active solid detergent, which is especially suitable for washing clothes in a washing machine. To make the ball type solid detergent fit for use in a washing machine and able to be used repeatedly, it is necessary to make use of a container that can receive the ball type solid detergent and hold it therein. The detergent held in such a container must be able to dissolve when the container is immersed in water. Hence the inventor provides a wash ball structure that can keep the ball type detergent therein. When the wash ball is put into water, the detergent, through openings formed on the surface of the wash ball, makes dirt disintegrated.